The Life Of Quatre
by Shinimegami
Summary: About Chibi-Chibi Quatre soon all the way to the Quatre we know and love now!
1. Life Of Quatre 1

The life of Quatre (I dunno I guess the only part...?)  
I don't own GW! So nayh!   
***

Chibi-Chibi-Quatre: *thinking since he really can't talk* Their after me again... Always dressing me up like a girl saying 'Aww! Isn't Chibi-Qua-chan so KAWAII?!?!' Then it takes me forever to get those stupid dresses off! Err! I hate my sisters! Only because of that reason... They're ok...kinda...  
Serena (one of Quatre's sisters) : Oh Quatre! Where's my favorite, and only, brother? *looks under the table* There you are! *picks up the two year old Quatre*   
Quatre: Oh no! They found me! I'm not safe anywhere!   
Serena: Come on now me and Jen Jen are gonna make you look cute! Maybe we can use some of Iria's makeup.... ^-^  
Quatre: *talking* No like mahcup!  
Serena: Yes you do! *carries the poor two year old to the room where two other girls are*  
Jen Jen: What should we do today?  
Serena: I was thinking we could maybe get some makeup from Iria's room so Chibi-Qua-chan can look more kawaii!  
Quatre: No like mahcup!!!  
Trinity: I dunno...Isn't that a bit mean? I mean he is our brother and even if he looks cute in those dresses he'll start hating us...  
Serena: Aww! Chibi-Qua-chan wouldn't hate his sisters would he? *looks at Quatre*   
Quatre: *thinking* If I were older she'd know that I hate her guts!  
Serena: I thought so... So...Let's get started!   
Quatre: *starts to cry* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!  
Iria: *rushes in quick* What's going on?

Girls look at each other.

All three: Nothing...  
Iria: You were going to dress Quatre up again weren't you?!?!  
Serena: It's all Trinity's fault!  
Trinity: Wh-what?!?!? No it's your fault! You started it!  
Quatre: *looks at the three complain over who's fault it is* ....WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Life Of Quatre 2

The life of Quatre 2  
Same as last! ^_^

A two years later Quatre has decided to be a bit creative!

Quatre's Father: What's Quatre doing?  
Iria: Oh he's coloring his in his coloring book that's all...  
Quatre: *with crayons in his hands and on the floor* I don't have anything else to color...*looks around* But the wall is white and it looks like paper. I think it needs to be colored because no one likes a white wall it looks ugly! ^-^ *starts to draw little stick figures on the wall*

An hour later Quatre walks into Serena's room to try and get her to see his 'wonderful' art work.

Quatre: Sere! Sere! Look at what I drew!   
Serena: Later Quatre...  
Quatre: *starts to make a face at Serena* I HATE YOU! *leaves the room*  
Serena: ....  
Quatre: *finds Jen Jen's room and goes in* Jen! Jen! Come and look at my drawing!  
Jen Jen: In a moment Quatre I'm on the phone...  
Quatre: *makes the same face at Jen* I HATE YOU TOO! *leaves the room*  
Jen Jen: ....  
Quatre: *goes into Trinity's room* Trin! No one wants to look at my drawing! Will you look at it?  
Trinity: Well...*looks at the face he's slowly making* I'm not doing anything so ok! *follows the four year old* So where is it?  
Quatre: *points to the wall* There! See isn't it pretty?  
Trinity: *looks at the wall that has little stick figures with x's for eyes and one that looks a bit more drawn and looks like Quatre* Uh...what's it a drawing of?  
Quatre: *picks up a crayon* This is me! *points to the stick figure with blonde hair* And this is a *starts drawing a little box with the word 'bomb' on it* box that you and Sere and Jen get! *starts making more stick figures with the names Trin, Sere, and Jen on the top of them* And Sere opens the box and...*starts coloring over the three stick figures* BOOM! The box blew up and you, Sere and Jen died!   
Trinity: Uh...Quatre one you shouldn't be coloring on the walls and two...that was a bad thing to do to us! *picks up Quatre and puts him in a corner*  
Quatre: *turns around and starts to cry* I hate you! *cries more*


	3. Life Of Quatre 3

Life Of Quatre 3  
I still don't own gundam wing but I'm saving up! ^_^  
***

A few months later Quatre's playing outside in the dirt like any other four year old and making mud castles. Of course he was told to stay out of the mud or he'll get his clothes dirty. Quatre kept playing with the wet dirt until he was called inside. Iria took a look at the boy who had mud all over his face as if it were war paint.

Iria: Oh Quatre... What did I tell you about playing in the mud?  
Quatre: *pout* I just wanted to play...  
Iria: *sigh* You're going to have to take a--  
Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs out of the room as fast as he can*  
Iria: ...Bath?

Quatre ran into his room and hid under the bed. After awhile he remembered about the monster that was under his bed and dashed out from under the bed to his closet. Quatre also remembered about the other monster that live in his closet and always tried to get him. SO he ran out of that hiding place and went under the bed covers... Just as he made it under the covers the door to his room opened and in stepped Iria.

Iria: Quatre! Come on now... You don't want to stink do you?  
Quatre: Better then taking a bath!  
Iria: Oh please Quatre... *takes the bed covers off of Quatre and starts dragging the boy to the bathroom*   
Quatre: I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!  
Iria: Quatre you have to!  
Quatre: Do not!  
Iria: Quatre I'm not going to fight over this... Now hurry up and take a bath...  
Quatre: *looks at her for a minute* ....No....And you can't make me! *starts running around the bathroom as his sister chases after him*  
Iria: *finally gets fed up with chasing the boy around* QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!  
Quatre: *stops running around* *thinks* One rule about having sisters is it's not good when they say your full name...  
Iria: You're going to take a bath if you like it or not... Got it?  
Quatre: Got what?  
Iria: *sigh* Just take a bath Quatre and go to bed...  
Quatre: *sigh* I don't wanna but if you tell me a story before I go to bed I'll think about taking a bath...  
Iria: Ok I'll tell you a story... But only if you hurry up and take a bath...  
Quatre: Hmmmm... OK!


	4. Life Of Quatre 4

Life Of Quatre 4(?)  
Sadly I don't own Gundam Wing... -.-  
*** 

*** To start off... I'm trying to revive this dead fanfic again... It's been well over a year since my last post on this fanfic and with the down time I'm not sure that this is still going to work on here very well... But if you do like it please review with your comments and suggestions. 

Quatre jumped up and down on his bed causing the sheets to fall off and on to the floor. Today was a special day to him at least. Today was of course his fifth birthday and with a birthday came cake, ice cream and tons of presents (which is what every kid looks forward to). Speaking of presents he remembered making a list of everything he wanted and as usual knew he'd get it. Because of that he sometimes felt spoiled. The blond boy jumped off the bed and ran out the door to try and get a glimpse of the cake and assorted presents that were being set up for the kid to tear up in a matter of minutes. Quatre stared in awe until he felt some one lightly tap him on the shoulder.

Serena: Hey kid you're not suppose to be here.   
Quatre: If that's true then why was I born?  
Serena: You know what I meant. Now get out of here before I tell Iria.   
Quatre: Like she's going to do anything to me...  
Serena: *points to the door* Out short stuff.  
Quatre: *does a small raspberry in his older sister's direction and scatters out the door*  
Serena: Brat!

Quatre: What a weirdo. She acts like the whole world revolves around her. I don't want to wait forever just to be able to open a few presents some which I won't like probably. 

Quatre checked to see if any of his sisters or anyone else was around and quickly dashed over to the pile of presents. If there was any paradise this had to be it the blond thought as he looked at the various boxes. 

Quatre: Whoa... That's a lot of presents... *grin* I guess no one would mind if I opened a one early... *grabs a box and turns the wrapping to shreds within seconds* COOL! Sailormoon on DVD! ...This is from season one... I didn't want this! Maybe the other ones are in another present... *opens present after present in search of the other Sailormoon DVDs* Nope that's not it... Ugh more clothes? What do they think I am a girl?! I don't remember putting this on my list...

Meanwhile, Iria looked around the house in search of her younger brother but failed to find him. 

Iria: Strange... He doesn't disappear like this unless Serena or Jen Jen don't play with him. *passes by the party room and hears a loud ripping sound* ...What the... *backs up and looks inside and face faults* QUATRE!  
Quatre: What's this? *turns around and faces Iria* Huh? Oh hi Iria! * tries to hide the mess of wrapping paper behind himself and grins widely at his sister*   
Iria: Quatre you weren't suppose to open any of your presents yet! I'm so disappointed in you.  
Quatre: *attempting to look innocent* It wasn't my fault... That voice in my head told me to do it!  
Iria: Quatre... this wouldn't just so happen to be the same voice that told you the toilet was going to attack you when you went to the bathroom, correct?  
Quatre: *crosses his arms* You'd be worried too if you had to go to the bathroom and take a whiz like me.  
Iria: Oh, Quatre... Clean up this mess you made or you're not going to get any cake.  
Quatre: *frowns* Your mean, Iria!  
Iria: Do you want to blow out your candles?   
Quatre: *nods*  
Iria: Then get to it, Quatre. *leaves and sighs* What a difficult kid...


End file.
